Waiting
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Set 5x01. Gwen awaits Arthur's return and ponders a few things.


**Spoilers: TINY spoilers for 5x01- Arthur's Bane P.1**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine. That is part of the plan for world domination.**

**Waiting**

It had been a tough week.

No word from Arthur, Merlin or the rest of the nights.

The maidservant who she had seen so much of her in was not sentenced to death for treason. Well, if Sefa was truly like Gwen, then it was mandatory for her to have a little time in the cells. Except that she'd always got out. Alive.

Oh, and Morgana was back in action.

Gwen stared out of the window, wishing that it was like when she had just been crowned Queen of Camelot. Life was easier then- everyone was happy in the Golden Age, when the kingdom was flowering. Every rose has its thorn.

Arthur had been on several adventures within the past few years, coming home with bruises whilst others came back under white sheets, ready for a burial. She had no doubt that he was a great warrior, but his luck could run out any day.

The citadel seemed blissfully unaware of what their female monarch was going through. She tried to smile at little girls in their dark dresses, arm-in-arm, skipping along. Their parents watched from afar, laughing. The man had midnight curls whilst the woman had white hair which fell down to her waist, tied into a plait. Servants carried foods and other goods, chatting merrily.

They had no idea.

Furrowing her brows, she swore to herself that she could see a scarlet cape float in the window. Shaking her head, Gwen reasoned with herself that it was only a sheet. It was one of the knights' days off from their training, so most would be at home with their families or in the tavern. Well, that would be Gwaine.

Oh yes, he was missing.

Turning back, Gwen strode over to her bed, flattening down the bumps in the soft red quilt. Just the other day, this would have been Sefa's job.

When Gwen had become queen, she had openly refused Arthur's request for her to have a Lady-in-Waiting, dictating that 'she could do things for herself,' and that 'just because she was a royal now didn't mean she had to be waited on.' Her husband was having none of it, simply putting out a notice.

She'd narrowed it down to a group of five who had each had an induction day, but she'd known from the very start that Sefa would be the one. The others were nice, a little dull but hard-working. Sefa was kind, sweet, how Gwen had been when she had worked for Morgana.

It was like she was a gift from the Angels.

A cursed gift.

Like Agravaine, she had been a spy. A spy, who like the uncle, just wanted Morgana in power. She could fit in perfectly in the royal household- a meek, mild maid who just bowed her head and kept silent. No need for any suspicions.

Maybe, in her heart of hearts, Sefa was a good person.

Of course, she wasn't- she'd cost the lives of good men, people who died protecting those they loved.

Deciding that she wanted a walk, she instinctively turned around to tell someone that she was leaving.

Someone who wasn't there.

Striding out of her chamber, she nodded at the guards who smiled back at her. As she walked along, she heard the sounds of some of the ladies of the court gossiping, usually something that she found highly amusement.

Instead, it just made her feel down in the dumps. Gwaine and Leon usually liked to find out things for her, as people usually kept quiet when she was around.

Turning the corner, she tottered down the staircase as the staff around her froze like ice, staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. Glaring at them with a puzzled glance, she continued on. Feeling like a long walk, she strode past the lower court and decided to go down the main steps.

Breathing in the winter air, she ignored even more confused looks.

Why were people on edge today?

Were they upset about Sefa?

Had she done something wrong?

She frowned at the close sounds of horses neighing. There were quite a few (well, that is how it sounded anyway), giving her the impression that someone was a 'visiting. Wondering if one of their allies needed a safe passage to foreign territories, she quickened her delicate pace.

Reaching the large oak doors, she opened her eyes.

The scarlet was not a trick of the light.

Knights gathered in groups- Gwaine and Percival among them, chatting to a new recruit with black locks whom the queen did not recognise. Presuming that they'd picked him up on the way, she turned her attention a pair of horses who were leading. A pale guy with a lanky body and a handsome blonde slid off their steeds.

Three guesses who.

Gwen ran.

Her heart pulsated as her legs carried her forward, speeding past any obstacle or person trying to lure her away.

Arthur had barely time to turn around as Gwen threw herself into his arms, kissing him. He responded with passion, holding her close as he rocked her gently.

"Guinevere," he tucked a stray strand of hair away as they reluctantly broke apart.

"I thought that you would not return."

"Oh, thee of little faith, you were proven wrong."

"Not being correct is good for the soul," Gwen replied lovingly. Their stare was broken by a slight cough from the side. Releasing her arms hooked around Arthur's neck, she pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"I hate you."

"Nice to see you too, my lady."

"You could have been killed," she scolded, returning to her Queen-like nature, "You are not trained in the art of combat! If it was not Morgana, then it could have been a bandit."

Merlin's eyes twinkled, "Trust me, I can defend myself."

"In ways that you could not even comprehend," he added under his breath.

She released him before turning to greet Gwaine and Percival.

"Oh Esmeralda, how I have missed you so," the dark-haired lad kissed her hand for longer than he should have. Arthur grunted slightly and his friend retracted.

"If you would excuse me," Percival spoke quietly.

Gwen looked over her shoulder as the muscular male headed over to Sir Leon and his wife Lady Molly. She was confused for the briefest second until she saw Lady Sarah standing there, laughing at Lady Lauren's joke (she was a rather hilarious young woman).

'Ah,' she thought to herself, 'Young love.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Arthur slipping his hand into hers, clutching it tightly. She smiled down at it before looking back up at him, her face beaming with radiance.

"You know, we are supposed to be having a council meeting today."

The king shrugged, "I suppose we can skip it. If you'd like, I can fake an injury and you will have to stay by my side.

"I would like that," Gwen smiled as he leant in for another kiss.

Yes, this was definitely worth waiting for.

**Thanks for reading- please review.**

**Semper Fi xxx**


End file.
